


Schools Out

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Miss Kingston's favourite student, is on a celebratory school trip at the end of his final year and won't let the weekend pass without letting Miss Kingston know how he feels about her; how he has always felt about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schools Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of drabble I wrote - I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy x

“Miss?” Matt calls through the side of her tent; quietly so as not to wake everyone on the campsite. “ _Miss_?” He gets no answer so bends down in his joggers and hoodie, unwraps his arms from his cold body and cautiously unzips her tent. “Miss Kingston?” He peers into the dark tent to see her curled on her side in her sleeping bag; curly hair billowing out across her pillow and a soft smile on her face as she sleeps. “Miss _Kingston_?” he tries again and places his hand where he thinks her foot and ankle might be. He sighs in relief as she stirs slowly.

“Miss Kingston,” he beams at her and she starts; sitting upright and holding her sleeping bag to her chest.

“Jesus Christ _Matthew_. Close the zip - you’re letting all the cold in.”

He apologises as he crawls inside, closing the zip behind him before he turns his attentions to her.

“I actually meant with you on the outside,” she groans and falls back into the position she had been sleeping in.

“Sorry, Miss.” He hesitates, “I-I just had to ask you something.”

“It’s the middle of the night, Matt,” she whines, “What could you possibly have to ask me right at this moment?”

“I...well, I had to ask you while I still remembered,” he explains, “I’d forget if I left it ‘til the morning.”

She sighs in exasperation and rolls to face him, bringing one arm out of the covers to gesture with. “What is it?”

“I-I...um, well, I was just wondering...” he narrows his eyes at her, “You’re going to be cross with me aren’t you?”

“No,” she huffs, just wanting to get back to sleep.

“Yes you will be. Coz I woke you up to ask a silly question when it could wait...”

“Matthew either just ask me the bloody question or go back to your tent,” she snaps in irritation, “You shouldn’t be in here anyway.”

“O-Okay, sorry...” he glances up at her and notices her bare shoulders. “Wait, aren’t you cold?”

“What? Is that your question?”

“No! No, I was just... but you’re... you must be freezing?”

“Actually, darling, it is warmer to wear nothing in a sleeping bag then to wear clothes, because your body heat warms it up quicker, and with clothes on... well, they act like a barrier and the heat can’t escape into the sleeping bag. So if you are wearing those clothes...” she gestures to his hoodie and joggers, “in bed – no wonder you’re cold.”

It is then that he realises how much warmer her tent is than his and he cocks his head to one side as he contemplates what she had just said. “Is that true?”

“Yes.” She realises she has now delayed him from asking his question even more and closes her eyes in annoyance. “It is. Now, go back to your tent and take your clothes off before getting in your sleeping bag and then you can tell me if you feel a difference when you see me in the morning.”

She opens her eyes again and hides a gasp as his eyes rake over her sleeping bag clad form. She knows exactly what he is thinking behind those lust filled eyes and it makes her insides go all gooey and warm. She is naked beneath the downy cover and he is a student, inside her tent, and she doesn’t feel like going back to sleep anymore; and he really needs to go now.

“Matt,” she breathes, “Please, go back to your tent now.”

His eyes flick up to hers and he gulps as he nods and makes his way back to the zip of her tent. “Er... Night Miss,” he speaks quickly as he slips outside and hurriedly does the zip up behind him.

She listens as she hears him squelch across the field back to his tent and releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding as she hears him unzip it and clamber inside.

~

“You were right Miss,” Matt’s voice startles her as she lines up to get her cooked breakfast the next morning.

“Good morning, Matthew,” she greets him as a teacher should.

“It _was_ warmer,” he ignores her greeting and continues.

She is very glad he doesn’t elaborate and inform everyone around as to _what_ was warmer, unsure it would go down well if people knew she had told a student to take his clothes off. “I’m glad.”

“You got any other top tips you could teach me, Miss?” He speaks around a mouthful – he’d already got his breakfast.

“Hmmm,” she hums in thought as she begins to move away from the barbeque. “How about ‘don’t talk with your mouth full’.”

“Now you sound like my mother,” he huffs, unimpressed at the lack of excitement in her advice.

“Well, I probably _could_ be your mother,” she reasons as she finds a fallen tree trunk to sit on, and he joins her, sitting a little too close for her liking. “I’m certainly old enough.”

“Nooo,” he shakes his head in defiance, “You’re never old enough to be my mother.”

“Darling, I’m thirty-six,” she answers before she realises and suddenly regrets it, tucking ferociously into her food so that she doesn’t make another mistake. Teachers aren’t supposed to let personal details slip.

“And I’m eighteen,” his voice is low and almost seductive as he drops his empty plate to the floor. “That means you would have had to be my age when you had me.”

“Indeed.”

“You’re still young, Miss,” his voice lightens and she relaxes again. “My Mum’s fifty-two.”

“I’ll be fifty-two in sixte...”

“ _Sixteen_ years,” he interrupts her. “That is a long way off.”

“Not really,” she mumbles.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he sounds a little angry but she has no idea why. “You are brilliant, Miss. You’re funny and talented; a great teacher...in fact, you’re my favourite teacher, but don’t tell anyone else.”

She shakes her head in denial, “Thanks, darling, but...”

“And you’re sexy,” he blurts out and she flushes. Suddenly unable to finish her food she rests her fork on her plate and stands. She bends to pick up Matt’s plate and she feels his eyes on her arse. Straightening, she gives him as disapproving a look as she can muster before turning on her heel to wash up.

It is supposed to be summer but English weather never was reliable. It had rained loads last night and the paths and roads were wet and slippery. A group of teachers had decided the final year students deserved a treat for being so wonderful and for obtaining good grades throughout their years at the school and so were taking them on a weekend holiday.

The final year students had decided on camping and the days were spent walking through the countryside and discovering castles and ruins and pubs. If the weather was nice – this holiday would be perfect. However, the rain causes everyone to be a little miserable and less willing and motivated.

Matt is chatting with his mates as they walk up a steep hill to yet another castle. He had strategically placed himself behind Miss Kingston so as to watch her beautiful arse in those amazing shorts as she hiked in front of him with the Head Teacher, Mr Bates.

The ground is squelchy and slippery from the rainfall and becomes uneven with stones from a previous rock-fall as it steepens. Matt glances up sharply as Miss Kingston cries out in front of him and leaps forwards as she falls.

The entire group halts as Matt and Mr Bates tend to Miss Kingston and help her to her feet.

“Are you alright, Miss?” Matt asks in concern.

“I think I just tripped over a large stone, Matthew, thank you,” she replies wobbling a little.

Mr Bates rushes off to find a first aid kit as Matt steadies her.

“You okay to walk?” He asks hesitantly, “Or shall I carry you?”

“You will do nothing of the sort,” she chastises him, “Just, let me lean on you a moment.”

“Lean all you like, Miss,” he wraps one arm around her waist as she leans her arm over his shoulder.

“My knee hurts a bit,” she says, wincing in pain.

“You must have landed on it,” he replies.

“And my shoulder...?”

He frowns. “Did you put your arms out?”

“Yes, that’ll be it. I landed on my right knee and left hand – must have jarred it.”

Mr Bates soon returns and applies ice packs to her knee and shoulder as Matt helps her to sit on a rock.

Ten minutes later she waves people on as Matt helps her get to her feet again.

“Feeling better?” He asks.

“Much,” is all she replies with, handing the ice packs back to Mr Bates and linking arms with him as they continue their walk.

Matt trails along behind but he doesn’t watch the way her hips sway when she walks anymore, no longer in the mood.

~

“Miss Kingston?” He unzips her tent and crawls inside like he had the night before, having suddenly remembered his question again. It is very warm in her tent and he unzips the front of his hoodie as he wakes her. “Miss Kingston, I remembered my question.” He shakes her shoulders and she wakes with a start, clasping her left shoulder in pain.

Suddenly remembering her fall, he lets go and apologises as she opens her eyes to him.

“Oh, you again,” she sighs, returning to her sleeping position on her right side once more, her back facing him, and closing her eyes.

His original question forgotten again, he leans closer behind her as he whispers. “How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s alright, thank you darling,” she smiles at his concern, “I just need rest.”

On instinct he reaches out and swipes away the perfect curls that cascade over her shoulder, baring it to him so he can inspect any damage and she holds her breath.

“And how about your knee?”

She releases a shaky breath as his fingers dance across the back of her shoulder. “That’s fine too.”

“I don’t believe you,” he mutters as he bends his head, holding her hair back out of the way. “Don’t worry, I’ll make them better.” And before she even has time to think, he drops a delicate kiss to the skin on the back of her neck, and she shivers. She curls her hands into fists as she fights the moans that desperately want to spill from her lips, her breaths becoming shallow as he continues to kiss across her injured shoulder.

“Better?” he whispers in her ear as he pulls back.

“Much,” she breathes.

“Good.” He runs his hand up over her shoulder and down her neck beginning a massage and she sighs deeply. As he continues, she rolls slightly so that she is almost on her front and he holds back a grin. He sweeps his hands over her shoulders and back, shoving the sleeping bag down as he reaches the base of her spine – and it appears she is indeed naked beneath the covers. He kneads his fingers into the muscles around each vertebra and her shoulder blades and she gasps as he finds a knot under her skin.

Soon she is relaxed and moaning quietly in delight at his hands ministrations and he bites back a groan at how turned on she is making him. His hands still on her shoulder blades as he contemplates his next move. He really should stop now and leave. Go back to his own tent. In fact he shouldn’t have started in the first place. But her skin feels so warm and inviting under his hands that he seems to be glued to the spot.

Thinking he had finished and would remove his hands, she thanks him and rolls a little so she can see him. But he doesn’t remove his hands, too lost in his own thoughts, consequently his left hand slips over her ribs and lands firmly over her breast.

Instead of taking his hand away quickly as if it burnt him he just stares at her in shock. Her eyes immediately find his and gradually darken as a heat begins to swirl in her abdomen. He notices, of course, and it gives him courage. He gently, experimentally squeezes her breast and her eyes flutter shut as she moans and arches into his touch. He marvels at the way she fits into his hand so perfectly, as if they were meant to fit together; like the final puzzle piece in a jigsaw.

He slides his hand further down to cup her other breast and she moans his name, rolling completely onto her back to give him more access.

Spurred on and rapidly warming up, he sits and removes his hoodie before lying next to her and propping his head up on one elbow. She makes an adorable sound as she takes in his young, toned stomach and chest and _shoulders_ , and whimpers as his hand returns to her skin; drawing lazy circles around her nipples.

He has had sex before. There was a girl he had known since he was three, apparently, and they had grown up next door to each other. They saw so much of each other that they did everything together. So, naturally, when they learnt about sex, they explored that together. He had only ever been with her, but they had studied up; read books and looked up techniques online and in magazines. So although he had only ever slept with one girl, and was still very young; he fancied himself a bit of an expert.

“Matt, please?” Her plea pulls him out of his daydream. Confidence increasing he leans up over her and she breathes in sharply as he lowers his head to her breast. Her hands find themselves in his hair as she subconsciously holds him to her chest. He suckles at her breast before flicking his tongue over the nub and she gasps, clenching her fists in his hair and arching her back in pleasure.

He smiles against her skin before realising her nipple and paying the same attention to the other one. He pulls back to observe his handy work before gazing down at her. He rubs his hands soothingly over the bruising that is starting to form and her eyes darken even more as they travel down her ribs and smooth across her stomach before circling her bellybutton.

Usually when a guy does that to her it tickles and she can’t help but giggle, but not this time. Matt’s hands are so firm and sure of themselves as they move that she is completely lost in him.

His fingers stray on each circle, venturing further and further down her body each time. But she doesn’t stop him. She knows she should. She knows this is wrong; that she is a teacher and he is her student. But she hasn’t got the mind stop; too busy feeling every little touch from him ignite the fire within her and anticipating what he’ll do next.

Eventually his long, slender fingers battle their way through the tight curls at the apex of her thighs and she sighs in relief as they slip over her clit. They continue further and he dips them inside her briefly before bringing them back up to circle her clit.

“You are so _wet_ , Miss,” he states, his voice low and raspy and she feels a rush of liquid heat between her legs.

Soon she begins to tremble beneath him at the building pleasure within her and he suddenly thrusts two fingers inside her. She cries out in surprise and he instinctively crushes his lips to hers to muffle the sound. She freezes under him at the bold move and Matt is about to retreat when her hands curl into his hair and keep him there. He runs his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for permission, and she opens her mouth to him willingly, twirling her tongue with his. She moans into his mouth, understanding that he is trying to prevent her from being too loud, as his fingers stroke inside her.

Her moans increase as he picks up is rhythm inside her and she squeezes her eyes shut as the pleasure mounts. Sensing how close she is he drives his fingers deep inside her and curls them into that special point and she flies apart, shouting into his mouth as she clenches erratically around his fingers and drenches his hand.

He carefully removes his fingers and brings them to his mouth, licking and sucking off her essence as she watches him; catching her breath.

“God, you taste good,” he comments, his breathing almost as heavy as hers. “Let me see how your knee is?”

She whimpers as he unzips her sleeping back and tosses the front cover off to the side, baring her completely naked form to him.

“Bend your knees,” he orders as he moves to her feet, and for some reason she obeys.

Her breath stutters as she watches him take her in; her beautiful golden skin glowing under the moonlight that shines through the wall of the tent. He places a warm hand on her ankle and slowly skims it up her shin until he reaches her knee. She winces as his fingers brush over it and he drops a delicate kiss to it before settling himself between her legs.

“Oh god, _Matt_ ,” she whispers as he kisses his way down each thigh before darting his tongue out to taste her. The tiny touch sends electricity shooting through her body and she whines as she tilts her hips towards him eagerly.

She sees him smirk as she glances down her body at him, before his face dives between her legs again and he opens her up to him. He groans in delight at her taste before flicking his tongue over her clit and she buries her hands in his hair. He thrusts his tongue inside her for a bit as she rocks her pelvis against him, wrapping his hands firmly over her thighs and around her hips.

As she starts to pant, he moves his attention back to her clit. Already sensitive from her last orgasm, it doesn’t take long before she is whimpering and writhing above him; practically grinding herself against his face. He sucks her clit between his lips and she comes hard, flooding his mouth as she screams. His hand shoots up to cover her mouth and muffle her cry as he licks her through her second orgasm.

He kneels and watches her as she comes down from her high, her eyes dark and swimming with lust. She reaches out to him and pulls him on top of her and she licks and nips at his chin and lips, moaning in approval as she tastes herself on him.

“God, you’re amazing Miss,” he says as he pulls back for air, “And I don’t even know your first name.”

She chuckles lightly, still short of breath herself. “Was that your question, darling?” she asks amusedly.

He laughs along with her. “Yeah, actually, it was.”

“Oh you silly thing,” she pulls him down to kiss him again. “Alex,” she whispers against his lips.

“ _Alex_ ,” he repeats, liking the feel of her name on his tongue.

She beams and shifts her legs so that she is more comfortable; cradling his hips between her thighs, then gasps as the move presses his obvious erection into the crease of her right thigh.

“Matt?” She breathes, her arms still around his neck, and he bends his head to kiss her again. Slowly and languidly they explore each others’ mouths, until Matt shifts his hips so that he can push his trousers down and his achingly hard and hot length presses against her core.

She makes a whimpering sound, almost like a plea and presses her hips down against him. Taking the hint in his stride, he presses his hips back against hers and finally slides inside her. She gasps against his lips as he stretches her, then moans in delight as she marvels in the way he fills her so perfectly. It’s been such a long time since she has felt this good.

Once he is buried deep inside her, she pecks him on the lips and pulls back to gaze into his gorgeous hazel eyes. “ _Move_ , darling.”

It starts to rain and they soon find a rhythm as she rolls her hips in time with his thrusts.

“I love the sound of rain in a tent,” he sighs against her skin.

“Me too,” she smiles. Matt isn’t like any of the other boys; he has insight and often appears so mature for his age. A good thing really, considering what they are doing right now.

Alex only has a small roll mat between her back and the hard, solid ground and it doesn’t cushion her much as Matt pounds into her. But she doesn’t care; too far gone to even think straight. The slight pain in the back of her pelvis and shoulder blades every time Matt thrusts into her is nothing compared to the pleasure she is receiving.

Noting her moans increasing in volume and frequency, he lowers his mouth to hers again and picks up his pace, altering the angle slightly so that his pelvis scrapes across her sensitive clit on each downward stroke. She sobs into his mouth, pulling him closer and wraps her legs around his waist, urging him on.

She scratches her nails down his back, trying to find purchase as she feels everything tighten within her. In need of breath, she pulls away from him and he nips along her collarbone, sending her closer to the edge.

“Matt, god, _yes_ , oh yes, Matt, _fuck_ ,” she mumbles a string of unintelligible words and curses as she reaches her peak and he hurriedly covers her mouth again with his as the rain hammers down heavily onto the tent. She shudders beneath him as she comes and he slows his thrusts, trying to hold himself back until she is spent.

She brings her hands up into his hair and rocks her hips encouragingly as she returns from her high, kissing him enthusiastically. “Let go, darling,” she whispers against his lips and he does, his hips stuttering into hers as he comes, crying her name into the skin of her throat.

Eventually, as their breathing returns to normal, he rolls of her and she instinctively curls into his side.

“Are your shoulder and knee feeling better now?” he asks.

She giggles. “Yes darling, much better. Thank you.” She raises her head to kiss him before snuggling against his chest.

“God, _Alex_ , you’re incredible. I’ve fancied you since the first day of school.”

It’s not until he has pulled the cover back over them, that she realises they didn’t use a condom and how reckless the whole situation was. What has she done? He’s a student! She could be fired for this. Worse; she may never be able to teach ever again. She isn’t allowed to panic though as Matt strokes tender fingers over her cheekbones and along her jaw, gazing into her beautiful eyes. “As this is my last week of school,” he says, as if reading her mind, “You aren’t really my teacher anymore.”

“But I am today, sweetie,” she states, worry setting in again.

“But tomorrow you’re not,” he replies, suggestion in his voice as he kisses her delicately on the tip of her nose.

“No, you’re right,” she ponders what the future could bring them, “Tomorrow I am _not_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
